When Realms Bleed
by UzumakiDeathGod
Summary: After the death of Jiraiya Naruto finds himself preparing for a war


_**A/N: I do not on Naruto, Yu Yu Hakasu, or Bleach and or any other show I may use in cross over. I do however lay claim to the OC's that may or may not show up. This is an Au universe where Naruto is a little more mature and Jiraiya isn't dead I am also looking for a beat reader. Review if you would like flame if you must.**_

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed, he was stationed to stay in the village, temporarily suspended from service. It wasn't fair, it hadn't been his fault that he and his team had destroyed an entire section of a smaller village in their search for both Sasuke and the remnants of Orichmaru's cursed soldiers. Tusande had told him to stay and work on chakra control, while she dealt with the political fall out

So, here Naruto was, doing anything but chakra control, he was presently trying to beat a tree to death with his fists, using what could pass a taijutsu. With one very aggressive strike, he heard several of his bones crack under the force. With a mild curse he shook his hand as he felt the foxes healing power starting the rejoining process.

"Hey, boy, what in the heck are you doing." a voice behind Naruto called.

Naruto swiveled in the direction of the voice ready to start yelling about privacy and how it was his right to train in such. Naruto though, stopped, fully shocked about how a short pinked hair old lady had sneaked up on him. His ninja training had to be slipping, if an eighty year old midget could sneak up on him.

" Hey, oldie-chan, who are you? And how did you sneak up on me?" Naruto asked, still slightly fuming about an old women sneaking up on him.

A small tick formed over Genkai's left eye, "oldie-chan, while I have never....." she mumbled trailing off at the end so that Naruto couldn't hear her. She started to pace back and forth counting backwards from 10 at first then she tried 20, but with every look she took of Naruto she wanted to strangle him. Sighing she finally stopped and looked at the boy, he looked pretty dense but with the way he threw a punch she could see potential.

"Look, I am going to let the Oldie-chan comment go, but listen you brain dense blond idiot, I was going to offer you training but if you would rather break bones then by all means go ahead." Naruto looked shocked that she had insulted him and then started to laugh

Genkai looked at him like he was retarded, infact she was sure the boy was brain damaged, this was a ninja village couldn't he sense she was powerful. When he started laughing she was sure he had been dropped on his head as a kid. For a moment she tensed and then disappeared.

"Hey oldie-chan what cou......." that was as far as Naruto got as he hadn't notice the women disappear and reappear with her fist buried in his gut.

The last thing the blond ninja heard the women mutter before passing out was "Spirit Cuffs". Genkai picked the boy up and threw him over her shoulder. Genkai couldn't help but notice the similarities between Uzumaki and Yusuke, branded by fate to be great, beyond great and she would ensure he would become just that. She had promised Jiraiya just that, when she had received one of his summons. Jiraiya was one of the strongest beings in the known world hers or Naruto's. If he thought she could help this boy then she would try, besides what else would be better revenge then a jilted ex lover, getting her talons in this boy, the god son of Jiraiya.

123456

Genkai stopped as she crested a nearby hill, she couldn't help but smile at the rising sun, she knew Jiraiya had "died". Well to lesser fools he was dead, but she knew the Toads would never let him die. He most likely was training and preparing for the blackness that all the realms had felt. Dark times were indeed coming and many hero's would be needed. Naruto would be the first of many to dawn the mantle.

She sadly shook her head, she just didn't understand why Pein and Madara had't realized that collecting the Tailed beasts would have such a diverse reaction to the very essence of time. She laid the boy down and began to construct a make shift camp where she could start the boys training. She also laid two tightly wrapped sword next to Naruto. The blades were none other then the Rai Roga, Jiraiya had picked the swords up after he had heard of Raiga's defeat to his apprentice, he had then sent them to Genkai for safe keeping should anything happen to him.

Jiraiya was a fool by her standards, maybe more so because she seemed to fall in love with the wrong type. He wasn't so much the wrong type, more he was from the wrong place, the elemental countries were suppose to be off limits to anyone out side of the realm, but the stock piling of so much chakra had weakened its spiritual barrier.

Now it seemed that things that weren't suppose to be was becoming so. Just yesterday she had heard of Shinigami who were suppose to remain with in soul society till this was over had began drawing lots and picking sides. She hoped that she could train the boy to deal with the upcoming changes to his world. Soon when the blending was more complete then the fighting and eventual war would begin.

Naruto groaned as he rolled to his stomach, he stumbled trying to get to his feet while attempting to rub the blur from his eyes. It was dark and Naruto had no clue where he was, hearing a snapping tweak he quickly scanned to his left and spotted a fire. Naruto wasn't completely ready for what waited for.

" You, you oldie-chan, you were only a dream." Naruto yelled accusingly as he attempted to attack the women and failed miserably, falling abruptly into a heap at his attempt to channel chakra.

"Ah, good, you now know what spirit cuffs do." Genkai said as she smiled at the blonds present situation

Naruto could only grumble to himself as he tried again to channel chakra. It was of no use, it seemed the cuffs required a type of chakra control he didn't have. He smiled to himself that was it, these cuffs must help with his chakra control, and if it helped in the way they he thought they did then it would also increase his overall chakra pool. Naruto rolled on to his back, for the first time since his sensei had died he felt content. With the prospect of training, Naruto felt he could completely let go of his sensei's death and the feelings associated with it.

"So, what now oldie-chan, I doubt you brought me here for the fun of it?" Naruto asked as he watched the night sky twinkle

"There's a war coming and I promised Jiraiya should he fall in combat then I would finish your training with the use of the spirit cuffs." Genkai replied as she rotated some fish over the fire

Naruto frowned at the mention of his former sensei but also smiled at the idea of training, and so what if the women looked old, Tsunade and Jiraiya had both been some of the strongest ninjas from his village and they were old as well. He also wondered about the war and who would be fighting it and how it applied to him and his village.

"What kind of war and who will I be fighting?" Naruto asked as he stood up and took careful steps to the fire and sat next to her

"Well it seems that with the stockpiling of the Bijuu by Madara has left the barriers between the you realm and others weakened, and in light of the weakening people from the others will come and seek power and land. Others will come to simply destroy you and any one else the consider a threat and there is one man who will come simply for the Bijuu., with nothing more but dimensional domination as his goal. It is my job to not also make you stronger, but also faster, and to make sure that you can wield these and unlock the mystery behind the blades." Genkai answered as she handed him the two wrapped swords that he hadn't seen since he was a fresh genin.

Naruto carefully unwrapped the two blades, he hadn't seen these since he had fought Raiga; the last time he saw them they were with Raiga right before he was vaporized by lighting he had always assumed the blades had been lost. He was excited now, he would become a swords man and he would defend his home land not just his village bit his whole demension. He smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"So when do we begin."


End file.
